Compositions containing a hydroxy- and fluorine-containing polymer and a multifunctional curing agent reactive with the hydroxy group are well known to be curable by heat.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a composition for coating obtained by dissolving a specific fluorine-containing polymer and a curing agent in an organic solvent is excellent in workability, and provides a coating film excellent in oil resistance and water resistance.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a substrate which has a continuous through hole and the inside of which is at least partially coated with a copolymer of a fluorinated unsaturated ethylenic monomer and a vinyl alcohol, wherein the —OH components are crosslinked by a multifunctional epoxide so as to prevent the copolymer from being solubilized by any solvent.